


drop-dead gorgeous

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [17]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: He's what the title is with a focus on thedead. Or, Jason gets ready for the Wayne Gala while Slade and Roman helps.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	drop-dead gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> original request from anon asked for: jason bringing slade and roman as his dates to one of the waynes charity galas and the rest of the family just proceeds to lose their minds? (expect for cass of course nothing can shake my bby girl) especially with slade and roman being on this side on inappropriate. ([originally posted to tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/614241813857992704/i-just-read-your-villian-jason-pile-and-it-was))
> 
> this is decidedly none of that 😂 mentions of spanking, biting, bondage, light bdsm, all the usual when Roman is involved.

Jason is still lying sprawled over Roman’s lap when Slade comes back into the room, ass up in the air and bright red, marked in the shape of their hands and the leather paddle embroidered with Roman’s initials like all of his personal toys tend to be.

The two of them are sniping back and forth at each other over something stupid. And it isn’t the first time Slade wishes he didn’t have his enhanced senses to pick up every last word of their arguments even if he was in the next room from them.

Jason only cuts off when Roman cracks a hand down over Jason’s ass without any warning: A loud sharp cry of indignation, not that there’s much dignity to begin with when it comes down to a relationship between a ex-Bat, a psychopath, and a mercenary. Not that any one of them calls it that.

“Oh, poor _baby_.” Roman snaps as he dumps Jason on to the floor to stand up.

“Oh fuck _you_ , Roman.” Jason calls out to the man as Roman crosses the room to his walk in closet, “You just don’t like what I’m sayin’ ‘cause y’know I’m right.”

His wrists are still bound together with ropes, bruised and chaffed raw with the way he kept struggling against them as he complained again and again about how neither one of them knows how to tie it _right_. Slade just chuckles as he picks the kid up by the elbow and gets him standing straight for the first time all day, staying still long enough for Slade to really survey the damage. 

“God, kid.” An easy flick of a switch blade and the length of rope comes undone. “Your masochistic streak never fails to amaze me.”

They’ll probably have to put some kind of salve on the skin or find something like bandages to keep the worst of it from getting even worse when Jason puts on his suit with the cuff links (one made to say R, the other S, R for Roman, S for Slade, or so Roman says). It's probably a good thing Slade doesn't care for gestures of this kind, it's probably why the two of them work at all when it comes to ownership.

“I’m not masochistic.” Jason says to him with his mouth pulled into something a lot like a pout, unsteady on his two feet while there’s the steady drip of their combined semen down the inside of his legs to the carpet beneath him. Slade is decidedly the _nice_ one here when he doesn’t bark out a sharp laugh in the face of Jason’s petulant protest.

This is neither the first nor the second or even the third or fourth or fifth time they have all gone off the deep end in this little game of theirs where there’s a fuck ton of sex and a whole lot of impact play for Jason's benefit most of all. It’s probably irresponsible and reckless and _stupid_ distributed equally over all three of them but that seems to be exactly how they operate. There are no heart-to-heart, and Slade’s pretty sure the sound of blood rushing through Roman’s veins doesn’t actually mean anything besides the fact that he needs food once in a while.

And this comes as close to aftercare as Jason allows it when Slade looks him up and down, cataloguing any other bites and bruises that need to be taken care of before they have to go.

The thin lace of Jason’s underwear is still skewed, sitting where it cuts underneath his balls when they yanked it off to one side so they can bend him over the back of the sofa and take turns fucking him in his matching set of corset and panties. All black in contrast with the bright red of his skin, his mouth the exact same colour before they even got to fucking his throat. 

“And I’m not Deathstroke the Terminator.” Slade says with an amused tilt to his expression, taking a deliberate moment that they don’t really have to drag the pad of a thumb over the swollen peak of Jason’s nipple. It gets the kid to hitch his breath, physically leaning into the touch with a barely concealed whimper, especially when Slade gently traces a fingertip around the bite mark he himself left around the perky nub that is getting hard for him again.

It's almost flattering.

“You’re not.” Jason tells him, and there is a breathless quality to his voice, made worse as Slade reaches around to fix his underwear, pulling it back in place so it grazes right over his hole. He's worn this set enough times to know it will rub against him every time he takes a step. “Not tonight.” Jason is clenching down on empty when he’s had them taking turns with him time and time again to know the exact size and shape of them inside of him even as they fuck into him together, and the sensation alone makes him a little bit desperate when they aren’t even going to give him a plug or a dildo to squeeze down on for the night. "You're goin' to be my date tonight."

“I know the drill, kid.” Slade says, grabbing the wet towel he left the room for to clean the mess of cum drying over the back of Jason’s thighs, easy on the developing bruises of Roman’s fingertips and the little indents his toys leave lingering all across Jason’s tender skin. “You wanna keep this on?”

Slade taps at Jason where the corset cinches his waist to the narrowest it will get. The boning of the corset only slightly visible through the matching lace fabric of his panties. The corset is curved following the line just below the pectorals so Jason’s chest is made to sit like a woman's breast over the upper edge. The ribbon laces down from mid-back to just above the swell of his ass where it is knotted into a bow.

“Yeah, the suit Roman got me was made with my measurements in this.”

It leaves Jason in the perfect presentation really. A little dainty for Slade’s usual taste but surprisingly durable when the ribbon hasn’t once snapped even in Slade’s hands all the times Jason asked him to help him into it. Guess Janus Industries getting into the lingerie business wasn’t as much of a bust as everyone else thought it would be.

When Roman comes back into the room in his own three-piece suit, flawless and white sans mask, he tosses two garment bags on to the bed where the sheets are still kicked back and half the pillows are on the ground.

“You’re going to want this too.” Roman drops a ring in Slade’s outstretched palm as he comes back around, takes the dirty towel Slade exchanges him for and promptly drops it on to the ground for the cleaners that will show up when they finally leave.

“How _romantic_.” Jason rolls his eyes as Slade slips it on for him, securing the cockring at the base and adjusting the lace of his underwear so it sits hiding most of him.

It brings a pink to his cheeks in a way that’s probably a bit fucked up if truth be told when he voluntarily gets into bed with a mercenary and a psychopath to boot. Roman’s hand in those familiar leather gloves run through his hair, and the tiny little pull at the roots is almost gentle for the man. Slade finishes with the bandages around his wrists and gives him a watch large and expensive enough to distract from the medical gauze. And Jason stays still as Roman dabs just a bit of Slade’s cologne below his ear.

When he finally gets into the suit Roman had made just for him, Jason almost looks presentable again. Maybe not to them, not in this many articles of clothing at least, but it’ll do for Wayne Gala.

**Author's Note:**

> btw if i had to choose a lingerie brand for Jason, it’s [Bordelle](https://shop.bordelle.co.uk/a/shopinsta) all the way, can and will have jason in any of them, especially the [art deco ouvert body in black](https://shop.bordelle.co.uk/collections/bodywear/products/art-deco-ouvert-body) which is not quite what i imagined jason to wear here but close enough.


End file.
